everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
EverymanHYBRID Ustream
Occasionally the EvermanHYBRID team will open up a live streaming video chat in order to allow fans to talk to the crew. Their Ustream page also has archives of all of the past Ustream sessions. Until now, the crew has made four of them. The relevance of some elements has not been cleared up yet, so expect this section to be edited often. June 11 2010 - Day II of the Sleep Special The description reads: We fielded some more questions, did a quick catch up, showed off some of Jeff's bling on his desk, and fought off a usomadtroll. ''The protagonists are just Vince and Jeff. It's about half an hour long. *As the title says, it's part of the Sleep Special that is also featured in the videos Sleep Lab Part 1 and Sleep Lab Part 2. *At 19:36, a figure can be seen either crawling or being dropped and then dragged in the doorway. It's especially clear when a pair of purple trousers appears. For the archived video, click here EverymanHYBRID LIVE! 07/02/10 07:32PM This video features the main trio plus Alex. It's about half an hour long. For the archived video, click here EverymanHYBRID LIVE! 07/24/10 06:03PM This video features the main cast plus Jessa and later Alex. It's about 45 minutes long. *The setting is different from the one of the other Ustreams. *At 2:07, Jesse is greeted for the first time. *Jeff gives Jessa a little pendant in the shape of a hand with something in the middle - similar objects where featured in a picture on Damsel's blog, and have been connected with the typically Araband Jewish motif of the ''hamsa - they seem to be protective amulets. The necklace later appears in Centralia. *At a certain point, Evan starts to act 'crazy' - he walks in circles for a while, and then appears with purple tape on his mouth. For the archived video, click here EverymanHYBRID LIVE! 11/26/10 09:00PM This video features the main cast plus Alex. It lasted 2:02. Important revelations/clarifications from the UStream *They are trying to get in contact with Damsel, but have had no luck yet. *Jeff and Alex's parents have died, but Alex frequently pretends that they are still alive. *The papers that Jeff found at the school were essentially copies of the papers that have been in the cached boxes. Jeff says that there was one page that has not been dulpicated yet. *There was a paper found with the necklace in Centralia, it is currently locked in Alex's room with the Rake. Jeff described it as being small, about the size of a receipt and in code. *The barricade on Alex's room has been reinforced, however the crawlspace does extend to other areas of the house. Since sealing the room it has been quiet inside, and Sparky has calmed down. Jeff apparently has zero fears about sleeping in his room, despite the fact that the crawlspace extends to his own room. *None of the other materials on the flash drive found in Jeff's room are viewable, they are corrupted. *Evan has a sister. (This was already revealed in Alex.) *They blame the wristbands debacle on the distributor who has not provided them with the merchandise, but said that they do intend to distribute them when they receive them. *Daniel held the camera in the video "Ryan & the SEVENTRIALSOFHABIT." Nothing Slenderman related has happen to Daniel so far. *Vinnie lost his phone three days prior to it being found in the closet, they are not disturbed by it and say that they are at each other's houses constantly and that the phone was probably left during one of those visits. Vinnie couldn't find any unusual calls to or from his phone, nor any evidence of unusual activity. *The only things that the crew admits to faking are Fake Slendy and the doll from Cardio & Outdoor Activities. *Jeff, Vince, and Evan's Rabbit #s are 2, 3, and 4, respectively. Alex was not allowed to sign up for the "Seven Trials" tournament. *The boys claim that what we can see in the "Ashen Waste" video is what happened, Evan never made contact with Slenderman, though he does claim that he 'swung the bat, and it slowed down, and then there was a lot of pain. *In the gap of time between Evan getting hurt and the hit-and-run with Slenderman, they were simply lost while driving, and the clock in the car malfunctioning. They felt the collision between the car and Slenderman, but then woke up in the basement with no idea what happened. A couple hours had passed. *They claim that, while they have never seen the unsigned tweets themselves, they are aware of them, having been informed of them by fans. Likewise they can't see the video cuts in Centralia and Seven Trials videos. *Corenthal is Jessie's great Uncle, not her Uncle. Meaning he is a sibling to one of her grandparents. The family knows very little about him. *Corenthal is thought to be a Pediatric Psychiatrist. *It is rumored that Dr. Corenthal committed suicide in 2005, but this has not been proven. *Alex's arm has been professionally checked out and bandaged. The guys haven't see what's under the bandage since. *Jeff and Vinnie are 19 years old, Evan is 20, and Alex is 16. *Jessie is Evan's ex-girlfriend. *According to Vinnie and Jeff, 'the Rake' smells horrible, like raw sewage. *Jessie, not Jessa, is Jewish, and Jessie does not have the exact same necklace as Jessa. *Evan's middle name is Jeremy. *Everyman is NOT Vinny's last name. *Jeff works at a hospital. *The cast met in high school. *The cast also claims to have watched Candle Cove as kids, but it's highly possible that they were joking, and simply displaying their knowledge of internet culture. **Evan's comment about static and Candle Cove airing in the '70s pretty much confirms they were joking. *Vinnie and Evan revealed their religious beliefs, with Vinnie claiming belief in 'a sort of god, definitely a higher power, but no organized religion', and Evan saying that he 'doesn't really believe in much'. For the archived video, click here External Links EverymanHYBRID Ustream Channel Category:Videos